


Home for Christmas

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: — Я сказал родителям, что встречаюсь с кем-то, чтобы они наконец успокоились, но теперь они зовут меня и моего вымышленного парня отмечать Рождество с ними, и я знаю, что, если я не приду, мама никогда этого не забудет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось написать что-то лёгкое к праздникам. Поздравляю с наступающим! :3

Стив как раз достаёт печенье из духовки, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. Он вытирает руки о полотенце и направляется в прихожую. За дверью стоит Баки, парень из квартиры напротив, и Стив уже даже не удивлён. Их с Баки нельзя назвать друзьями, но тот постоянно заходит к нему за сахаром, кофе или презервативами («Обещаю, это последний раз, но сейчас мне правда некогда бежать в аптеку!», — просит Баки с растрёпанными волосами и лиловым засосом на шее). Стив опирается о дверной косяк плечом и приподнимает бровь, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Стив, это вопрос жизни и смерти! — сразу заявляет Баки и выжидающе смотрит на него. Стив смотрит в ответ. — Будешь заставлять меня стоять на пороге? Где твои манеры?

Стив тяжело вздыхает и отходит в сторону, пропуская Баки в квартиру. Тот втягивает носом воздух, улыбается и направляется на кухню. Он берёт только что испечённое печенье, шипит от боли, обжигаясь, и дует на него, а затем кусает и мычит от удовольствия.

— Чёрт, Стив, это потрясающе!

— Да, конечно, угощайся, — качает головой Стив. — И этот человек что-то говорил мне о манерах.

Баки только отмахивается от него и запрыгивает на кухонную стойку.

— Какие у тебя планы на Рождество? — спрашивает он, расправляясь с первым печеньем и протягивая руку за вторым.

Стив шлёпает его по ладони и отставляет противень с печеньем подальше. Баки выпячивает губу и обиженно смотрит на него, но Стива не так легко разжалобить.

— Наготовить еды и смотреть рождественские фильмы, — честно отвечает Стив.

Баки фыркает.

— Сколько тебе лет, сорок? — спрашивает он и продолжает, делая вид, что не слышит недовольное «Эй!» Стива. — У меня есть предложение, от которого просто невозможно отказаться.

Баки подмигивает ему, и Стив уже чувствует, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Но он всё равно спрашивает:

— И какое же?

— Предлагаю провести Рождество со мной, — широко улыбается Баки.

Стив прищуривается. Излишне широкая улыбка Баки не сулит ничего хорошего.

— И в чём подвох?

— Со мной и моей семьёй, притворяясь моим парнем, — договаривает Баки и улыбается ещё шире.

Пару мгновений Стив чувствует себя настолько ошеломлённым, что не может подобрать слов и просто моргает.

— Серьёзно? — наконец спрашивает он. Стив не знает, что написано у него на лице, но Баки тут же перестаёт улыбаться.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, я буду твоим должником…

— Ты и так мой должник.

— Значит, ещё большим должником. Ну, пожалуйста. Я сказал родителям, что встречаюсь с кем-то, чтобы они наконец успокоились, но теперь они зовут меня и моего вымышленного парня отмечать Рождество с ними, и я знаю, что, если я не приду, мама никогда этого не забудет.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает молча смотреть на Баки.

— Я сделаю всё, что ты попросишь. Пожалуйста.

И Баки смотрит на него с такой грустью и надеждой одновременно, что у Стива непроизвольно сжимается сердце.

— Всё, что попрошу? — протягивает он.

— Да, — мгновенно соглашается Баки и для пущего эффекта несколько раз кивает.

Стив делает вид, что раздумывает над его предложением, а Баки в это время болтает ногами и обеспокоенно закусывает губу.

— Хорошо, — наконец отвечает Стив. — Я ещё не знаю, чего хочу от тебя, но, будь уверен, я найду, что попросить.

— Ты лучший, Стив! — ослепительно улыбается Баки, спрыгивая со стойки, подлетая к Стиву и целуя его в щёку.

И только тогда Стив понимает, на что именно он согласился.

— Подожди, как я вообще буду притворяться твоим парнем? Мы же даже не друзья. Я ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Придётся узнать друг друга получше, — подмигивает Баки, и Стив тяжело вздыхает.

— Я уже жалею об этом. Но один вечер — это не так уж и долго, правда?

Баки робко улыбается.

— Скорее два-три дня? — Он звучит так, словно задаёт вопрос, пятясь при этом к двери.

— Баки!

Дверь закрывается с громким хлопком.

***

Оказывается, родители Баки живут в Индианне, поэтому им приходится провести двенадцать часов в машине, чтобы добраться до них. Этого времени оказывается достаточно, чтобы придумать «историю любви». Они познакомились, когда Баки переехал в квартиру напротив Стива (эта часть правдива), после этого они стали общаться (отчасти правда) и влюбились друг в друга (наглая ложь). Баки, как настоящий романтик, пригласил Стива на свидание в парк аттракционов, где выиграл ему плюшевого медведя и поцеловал, когда они были на самой верхушке колеса обозрения.

— Мама будет в восторге, — заверяет он, когда они подъезжают к большому двухэтажному дому, украшенному гирляндами и рождественским венком.

— Надеюсь, — кисло отвечает Стив. Он всё ещё думает, что и сам мог бы выиграть себе дурацкого медведя.

Когда они останавливаются, Баки поворачивается к Стиву.

— Стив, я правда благодарен тебе за то, что ты делаешь, — говорит он, и это едва ли не первый раз, когда Стив видит его серьёзным.

Стив не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому просто кивает, и они выходят из машины.

Как только они открывают входную дверь, их обдаёт теплом и запахом домашней еды. Этот аромат напоминает Стив о его собственной матери, и его сердце сжимается от боли. Возможно, ему стоило подумать о том, что встречать Рождество в компании дружной семьи, будучи сиротой, не так уж и просто.

— Ма, это мы! — кричит Баки, разматывая шарф и расстёгивая пальто. Стив следует его примеру.

В прихожую выходит низкая улыбающаяся женщина, и Стив замечает у неё на подбородке такую же ямочку, которая есть у Баки. Он вежливо улыбается, глядя, как она обнимает Баки, похлопывая его по спине.

— Стив! — Затем она поворачивается к нему и обнимает и его тоже. Стив удивлённо охает. Ему приходится согнуться едва ли не вдвое, чтобы обнять её. — Хотелось бы сказать, что я слышала о тебе много хорошего, но Баки до последнего держал тебя в секрете.

Она отстраняется и укоризненно смотрит на Баки.

— Сюрприз? — пожимает плечами он.

— Приятно познакомиться, мэм, — с улыбкой отвечает Стив.

Миссис Барнс округляет глаза и одними губами повторяет «Мэм», глядя на Баки. Тот только улыбается и снова пожимает плечами.

— Мне очень приятно, что Баки впервые привёл к нам в дом такого вежливого мальчика, — говорит миссис Барнс, не обращая внимания на то, как Баки недовольно фыркает, — но лучше зови меня просто Винни.

— Хорошо, мэ… Винни. — Стив чувствует, как розовеют щёки. Баки ухмыляется и приобнимает его за талию, проводя дальше в дом. Кажется, что всё внимание Стива направлено к той точке, где ладонь Баки соприкасается с его тонким свитером. Он так давно ни с кем не встречался, так долго общался только с близкими друзьями, что даже такое невинное прикосновение от малознакомого человека приятно греет.

Чтобы отвлечься от ладони Баки, Стив вертит головой, осматривая дом. На стенах висят семейные фотографии, на некоторых из них он видит тёмноволосого мальчика с широкой улыбкой и без переднего зуба.

— Это ты? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки морщится. Стив толкает его плечом. — Перестань, ты был очень милым.

— Был? — ухмыляется Баки. Стив смущённо фыркает.

От ответа его спасает писк. Стив поворачивается, видит, как на них несётся тёмноволосый вихрь, и едва успевает отойти в сторону. На Баки запрыгивает девушка, чуть не сбивая его с ног, и тот смеётся и кружит её.

— Я тоже скучал, Бекка, — говорит он, и Стив понимает, что это его сестра, Ребекка.

Бекка отстраняется и поворачивается к Стиву.

— Привет! Я Бекка, сестра Баки.

— Я знаю, он много рассказывал о тебе, — улыбается Стив, и это хотя бы правда. Баки несколько раз говорил о том, что в этом году его сестра будет поступать в университет в Нью-Йорке и что теперь они должны видеться чаще. Стиву всегда казалось очень милым то, что Баки с Беккой так близки. — Ты собираешься поступать на архитектора, да?

Глаза Бекки загораются, и она увлечённо рассказывает о вступительных экзаменах и своих наработках. Стив внимательно слушает её, но бросает взгляд на Баки и видит, как тот улыбается, глядя на сестру с особой нежностью. И тогда Стив и сам не может сдержать улыбки.

— Бекка, хватит надоедать Стиву, — прерывает их Винни. Бекка хмурится, но замолкает. — Мальчики, оставьте свои вещи в гостевой комнате наверху и спускайтесь за стол. Вы, наверное, устали.

Хоть Стив и не был за рулём, сидеть двенадцать часов на одном месте с парой остановок было не так просто, поэтому он рад возможности немного отдохнуть. Он поднимается по ступенькам за Баки, и они проходят по коридору и заходят во вторую дверь слева.

Гостевая комната довольно приятная: она вся в тёмно-синих оттенках, с вместительным шкафом и большой кроватью. Одной. Стив смотрит на Баки. Тот робко улыбается и запускает ладонь в волосы.

— Это не было частью плана, — шипит Стив.

— А чего ты ждал, Стив? — парирует Баки. — Мы же приехали вместе. Конечно, мои родители понимают, что мы занимаются сексом, и решают поселить нас в одной комнате.

Стив едва сдерживает вой.

— Мы не занимаемся сексом! — громко шепчет он.

— Но мои родители не знают об этом!

Стив медленно выдыхает. Спать в одной кровати с Баки будет очень неловко, но он уверен, что сможет это пережить. В конце концов, друзья тоже могут делить кровать, да? Правда, Стив не может представить, чтобы они с Сэмом спали в одной кровати, но, возможно, какие-то другие друзья так делают. Не то чтобы у Стива было много опыта в этом или много друзей, но…

— Перестань паниковать, — просит его Баки, бросая сумку на пол и подходя к Стиву. — Если это настолько некомфортно для тебя, я лягу спать на полу.

— Нет, Баки, это твой дом, я не могу заставить тебя спать на полу, — отвечает Стив, и ему становится стыдно. Как глупо, что он переживает из-за такой ерунды.

— Мы разберёмся с этим потом, ладно? — Баки заглядывает ему в глаза и мягко улыбается. Стив выдыхает и улыбается в ответ. Это не конец света. Они смогут это пережить.

Стив кивает. Баки берёт его за руку и ведёт к столу. Его ладонь тёплая, и Стиву немного неловко держать его за руку, но в то же время приятно. Боже, насколько же Стив жалок, если даже такое простое прикосновение заставляет сердце немного ускориться.

За столом уже сидят Бекка и мужчина, которого Стив не видел раньше, но который точно является отцом Баки: у них одинаковые глаза. Когда они входят, он подходит к ним и обнимает Баки, а затем протягивает руку Стиву.

— Стив Роджерс, сэр, — представляется Стив, и Винни, входящая в комнату с тарелками с салатом, улыбается и говорит «Я же говорила», а мистер Барнс удивлённо качает головой.

— Джордж Барнс. Можно просто Джордж.

Стив кивает.

— Давайте я помогу накрыть на стол? — предлагает он, но Винни только отмахивается.

— Садись, солнце, я почти закончила.

Она улыбается так тепло, что у Стива снова сжимается сердце. Это звучит так глупо и по-детски, но сейчас он до слёз скучает по маме. Он садится рядом с Баки и тянется за стаканом воды, делая несколько больших глотков, чтобы успокоиться. Не хватало ещё разреветься за столом чужой семьи.

Баки обсуждает с отцом и Беккой последний бейсбольный матч, и Стиву кажется, что он не обращает на него внимания, но Баки находит под столом его руку и мягко сжимает, ободряюще улыбаясь. Стив слабо улыбается в ответ и тоже сжимает ладонь.

***

После невероятно вкусного ужина — Стив правда не помнит, когда в последний раз ел настолько вкусную домашнюю еду, — они перемещаются в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть несколько новогодних фильмов. Первым они выбирают фильм, который каждый из них смотрел, наверное, раз двадцать — «Эта прекрасная жизнь».

Баки сидит в обнимку со Стивом, и это всё ещё так неловко, что Стиву хочется ёрзать на месте, но вместе с тем очень приятно. Сам же Баки никак не выдаёт своего недовольства, и Стиву любопытно, это потому, что Баки действительно настолько комфортно, или он просто так хорошо скрывает неловкость. Наверное, со стороны действительно может показаться, что они влюблены, а скованность Стива списать на смущение и волнение при встрече с родителями возлюбленного.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — шепчет Баки, обжигая дыханием мочку уха.

— Прости, что мешаю наслаждаться просмотром, — фыркает Стив.

Баки немного отстраняется и заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Правда, всё в порядке?

Стив не уверен, что вообще хочет объяснять Баки, что творится у него в голове, и уж точно не во время семейного просмотра фильма, мешая всем остальным, поэтому он только кивает и демонстративно возвращается к просмотру. Баки ещё несколько мгновений смотрит на него, а потом снова придвигается ближе к Стиву.

К концу фильма Стив, разморённый теплом и вкусной едой, начинает клевать носом. Он резко просыпается, когда Баки осторожно тормошит его за плечо.

— Пойдём спать, — говорит Баки, и Стив кивает.

Они желают всем спокойной ночи и поднимаются по ступенькам в комнату. Стив, увидев кровать, едва не стонет. Он успел забыть об этой проблеме. Баки осторожно опускается на край кровати и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Стив садится рядом с ним и зевает. Ему хочется забить на всё и лечь спать дальше.

— Итак, всё идёт не так гладко, как я представлял, — начинает Баки, и Стив понимает, что просто лечь спать не удастся. — Наверное, нам нужно было обсудить, как мы будем себя вести, а не только историю наших отношений.

Стив кивает.

— Я чувствую, что ты напрягаешься каждый раз, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь, — продолжает Баки. — И я чувствую себя виноватым. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было настолько комфортно, насколько возможно, потому что ты и так оказался в не очень приятной ситуации. Поэтому давай договоримся о том, что приемлемо, а что — нет.

Стив выдыхает и трёт лицо руками. Баки так свободно говорит о своих чувствах и о том, что ему не нравится, а у Стива бывают проблемы с этим. Но он хочет, чтобы эти несколько дней прошли хорошо, чтобы Баки мог насладиться семейным праздником. Поэтому Стив решает говорить через силу.

— Я напрягаюсь не потому, что мне не нравится, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне. — Стив чувствует, как пылают щёки, но настойчиво продолжает говорить. — Дело скорее в том, что я… не ожидаю этого? И не привык к этому? Поэтому, наверное, если мы заранее договоримся, что будем делать, то мне будет спокойнее.

Баки кивает.

— Хорошо. Как насчёт того, что мы делали сегодня? Мы можем обниматься и держаться за руки?

Стив кивает, вспоминая, как приятно это было, несмотря на неловкость.

— Тогда давай остановимся на этом. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. — После этих слов Баки хитро улыбается. — Так значит, тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе?

Стив краснеет ещё сильнее, хватает подушку, лежащую под рукой, и запускает её в Баки. Баки уворачивается и смеётся.

— С этим ничего не поделать, Стиви, — пожимает плечами он. — Я неотразим.

— И очень скромен, — добавляет Стив. — Чур я первый в ванную.

Баки недовольно стонет и плюхается на кровать, доставая телефон из кармана джинсов. Стив достаёт из сумки всё необходимое, быстро принимает душ, надевает чистые футболку и шорты и чистит зубы. Когда он возвращается в комнату, Баки скользит по нему оценивающим взглядом, и Стив закатывает глаза.

Баки усмехается и скрывается в ванной.

Стив думал, что ещё долго будет ворочаться в чужой кровати и не сможет уснуть. Он не знает, виной тому ранний подъём или насыщенный день, но Стив засыпает, не дожидаясь Баки, как только голова касается подушки.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив просыпается медленно, в тепле и комфорте. Он утыкается во что-то мягкое и тёплое и неосознанно пытается придвинуться ближе. Но затем это что-то шевелится, и Стив резко открывает глаза. Прямо перед собой он видит ворох тёмных волос и понимает, что рядом с ним лежит Баки. И не просто рядом — они лежат в обнимку.

Стив в ужасе резко отлетает к противоположному краю кровати, больно ударяясь плечом о тумбочку. Стоявшая на ней лампа с грохотом падает, и Баки практически подпрыгивает на кровати, просыпаясь.

— Какого чёрта, Стив? — сонно спрашивает он, поднимая голову, и Стив видит длинную шею и обнажённую грудь.

— Почему ты голый? — шипит Стив, отчаянно краснея.

— Я не голый, — бурчит Баки и убирает одеяло в сторону. Из одежды на нём только ярко-красные боксеры-брифы. «Очень по-рождественскому», думает Стив и едва удерживается от истеричного смеха. — Либо ложись обратно, либо уходи, но дай мне поспать.

Щёки Стива, должно быть, по цвету сравнялись с боксерами Баки. Он бормочет извинения и скрывается в ванной. Там он прижимается спиной к двери, прикладывает ладони к горящим щекам и выдыхает. Несколько мгновений он просто дышит, пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли о практически обнажённом Баки, но выходит из рук вон плохо. Стив сдаётся и решает просто заняться делами. Он умывается и чистит зубы, а затем выходит из ванной.

Баки вернулся ко сну. Он лежит на боку, практически зарывшись лицом в подушку, но Стив всё равно видит острые скулы, длинные ресницы и краешек губ. Баки красивый. Стив не из тех, кто врёт самому себе, он не мог не замечать, что его сосед привлекателен. Но сейчас, в мягком солнечном свете, расслабленный, он кажется Стиву не просто симпатичным, а по-настоящему красивым. Баки начинает ворочаться, переворачивается на спину, одеяло сползает к животу, и Стив снова краснеет и практически выбегает из спальни, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Баки увидел, как Стив разглядывает его.

Стив спускается вниз, проходит на кухню и видит, что Бекка и Винни уже проснулись.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается он, проходя к стойке, чтобы налить себе кофе.

Стив делает себе тосты с арахисовой пастой, и они успевают обсудить образование Стива, его работу, недавно вышедший фильм и последние новости. С этой темы они плавно переходят на тему политики, которая Стиву не очень нравится, потому что он увлекается, становится слишком страстным и на эмоциях может поругаться с кем-то, но, к счастью, в этот момент в кухню входит Баки, и они прерываются.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует его Стив.

Баки только хмуро кивает и усаживается за стол рядом с ним. У Стива внутри всё холодеет. Баки обижается на него, потому что Стив повёл себя неприемлемо. Возможно, им не нужно было по-настоящему спать в одной кровати. Может, Стиву нужно было настоять и лечь на полу? Теперь Баки больше никогда не посмотрит на него и не заговорит с ним…

— Приятно видеть, что хоть что-то не меняется, — улыбается Винни, заставляя Стива вынырнуть из тревожных мыслей. — Баки всё такой же недовольный по утрам, пока не выпьет кофе.

Стива накрывает волна облегчения, он выдыхает и смеётся.

— Это точно. Сейчас сделаю.

Баки снова только кивает, и Стив подходит к кухонной стойке и наливает кофе в кружку.

— Сахар или сливки? — спрашивает он и поворачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на прищуренные глаза Бекки.

— Вы встречаетесь уже три месяца, а ты не помнишь, что он пьёт чёрный кофе без сахара? — спрашивает она.

_Чёрт_.

— Эм… Просто… Я пью кофе со сливками и кучей сахара, поэтому я никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то пьёт просто чёрный кофе, — нервно смеётся Стив и отворачивается.

Чёрт. Он совершенно не умеет врать. Их сейчас раскусят.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он с улыбкой поворачивается и ставит кружку перед Баки, а затем быстро, пока не передумал, целует его в щёку. Если Баки и удивлён тому, что инициатором контакта становится Стив, он ничего не говорит, только едва заметно улыбается и делает глоток.

Пока Баки пьёт кофе, Винни пускается в воспоминания и начинает рассказывать Стиву о детстве и школьных временах Баки. Это уморительно, и Стив смеётся до боли в животе, а Баки хмурится уже по другой причине.

— Ну мам, не позорь меня, — просит он.

— Я просто поддерживаю разговор!

— Нельзя поговорить о чём-то другом?

— Но мне очень нравится слушать, как во втором классе ты влюбился в одноклассницу и каждый день носил ей цветы, которые рвал в саду у вашей соседки, — улыбается Стив. — Мне вот ты цветы никогда не рвал.

— Не знал, что тебе нравятся цветы, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Теперь знаешь, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— Баки, почему бы вам со Стивом не прогуляться сегодня? — предлагает Винни. — Можешь показать ему свою школу, парк, куда вы постоянно ходили с друзьями.

Баки морщится и уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Стив перебивает его.

— С удовольствием прогуляюсь.

— Можно мне с вами? — спрашивает Бекка.

— Конечно, — флегматично пожимает плечами Баки. — Хуже ты уже не сделаешь.

— О, я очень постараюсь, — коварно улыбается Бекка.

Впервые в жизни Стив радуется, что у него нет братьев и сестёр.

***

После традиционного обмена подарками рождественским утром (где и Стиву что-то перепало: родители Баки подарили ему тёплый свитер) они отправляются на прогулку. Стив родился и всю жизнь прожил в Нью-Йорке, поэтому в таких маленьких городках он видит свой особой шарм. Он никогда не хотел бы жить в одном из них, но прогуляться по тихим улочкам, на которых нет толпы спешащих прохожих, может быть приятно. Баки и Бекка показывают ему свою школу, парк, в который ходят все школьники, и жемчужину небольшого городка — кафе, в котором каждый ребёнок хоть однажды отпраздновал свой день рождения.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы Бекка не забрасывала их вопросами об отношениях. Баки отбивается, как может, поскольку из них двоих он явно врёт лучше, а ещё он может осадить сестру, но её это не особо останавливает. Иногда вопросы задаются и Стиву, и он старается отвечать максимально коротко, чтобы не выдать себя. Поэтому он даже рад, когда они возвращаются домой.

— Что ж, это было утомительно, — выдыхает Баки, когда они оказываются в их комнате.

— Ага, — соглашается Стив. Он осторожно садится на краешек заправленной кровати, стараясь не думать о том, как всего несколько часов назад они с Баки лежали на ней в обнимку.

Телефон Баки коротко звенит, и тот опускает взгляд в экран. Он уже около часа с кем-то переписывался, и Стив… Ему немного обидно. В конце концов, это его Баки позвал притворяться своим парнем, поэтому и время Баки должен уделять ему. Но с другой стороны, ключевое слово здесь притворяться, поэтому по сути Баки ему ничего не должен…

— Эм, Стив? — неуверенно зовёт его Баки.

— М? — приподнимает брови Стив.

— Мне написали мои школьные друзья, — начинает Баки, и Стив сразу понимает, что он хочет сказать. Сейчас окажется, что они хотят встретиться с Баки, и Стиву придётся провести вечер с его семьёй. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась семья Баки, но всё-таки Стиву немного неловко находиться в их компании. Особенно когда Бекка так вцепилась в них. Но Стив же не может запретить Баки идти. Во-первых, они даже не встречаются. Во-вторых, даже если бы они встречались, Стив бы никогда так не поступил. Баки — свой собственный человек, он не может что-то разрешать или запрещать ему. — … так что вот. Стив? Ты слушаешь?

— А? — переспрашивает Стив. Судя по всему, он пропустил слова Баки мимо ушей. — Извини, задумался.

Баки странно на него смотрит.

— Я говорил, что мои школьные друзья позвали меня в бар сегодня вечером, и хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты пойти с нами?

Оу.

— Пойти с вами? — снова переспрашивает Стив. Боже, Баки сейчас подумает, что он совершенно глупый.

— Ну да. Я не знаю, как ты относишься к алкоголю, но у них есть и безалкогольные коктейли. Перед ребятами нам не придётся притворяться, поэтому должно быть комфортно. И они, конечно, те ещё придурки, но парни хорошие, — улыбается Баки.

Стив не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Да, хорошо, я пойду.

***

После обеда и до самого вечера Стив, Баки и его семья играют в настольные игры. Стив выигрывает в Скрабл («Заучка», — бурчит Баки, который, как оказалось, не умеет проигрывать), Бекка — в Имаджинариум, а затем Баки и Джордж едва не убивают друг друга из-за игры в Монополию. Стив с трудом утаскивает Баки наверх, напоминая, что им пора собираться, если они не хотят опоздать.

— Сдаёшься? — только подливает масла в огонь Джордж. Винни возмущённо шлёпает его по руке.

— Объявляю ничью, — выдавливает Баки сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Согласен, — также нехотя отвечает Джордж.

Они так крепко пожимают руки, что их ладони белеют. Стив удивлённо приподнимает брови и улыбается, переглядываясь с Беккой. Она только закатывает глаза; видимо, такое происходит не в первый раз.

— Так значит ты не умеешь проигрывать? — усмехается Стив, когда они с Баки в одиночестве поднимаются по лестнице.

— Ага, — вздыхает Баки. — Запомни, на случай если когда-нибудь захочешь поиграть в карты на раздевание или ещё во что-нибудь.

Стив смеётся.

— Сомневаюсь, что это произойдёт в ближайшее время, но спасибо за предупреждение.

Порывшись в чемодане, Стив находит самую подходящую одежду для похода в бар из всех, что у него есть: тёмные джинсы и обтягивающую футболку. Но ему не за чем особо наряжаться, он ведь не собирается ни с кем знакомиться. Хоть друзья Баки и будут знать, что они не вместе, ему не особо хочется подцеплять кого-то хотя бы по той простой причине, что ночевать у незнакомца он не будет, а заниматься сексом в кабинке туалета — то ещё удовольствие.

Одевшись, Стив садится на кровать и ждёт Баки, который скрылся в ванной. Он достаёт телефон и играет пару раундов Candy Crush, просматривает электронную почту и листает ленту инстаграма. Наконец щёлкает замок двери в ванную, и Стив поднимает голову.

Баки невероятно красив. На нём зауженные чёрные джинсы и свободная футболка, а волосы уложены так, что кажутся слегка взлохмаченными. Стив гулко сглатывает. Баки чувствует на себе взгляд Стива и ухмыляется.

— Язык проглотил? — спрашивает он.

Стив чувствует, как теплеют щёки.

— Ты, эм… Ты здорово выглядишь, Бак.

— Оу, Стиви, ты тоже ничего, — подмигивает ему Баки. Он достаёт телефон из кармана джинсов и смотрит на время. — Пойдём? А то опоздаём.

— Пойдём, — соглашается Стив, и они спускаются вниз.

— Будем поздно, можете не ждать, — кричит Баки, надевая обувь и пальто.

— Желаю хорошо провести время, мальчики, — кричит в ответ Винни, и Стив улыбается. Это мило.

Они выходят, и Стив боится, что сейчас повиснет неловкая тишина и им будет не о чем поговорить, но Баки начинает рассказывать весёлые истории о своих друзьях, и дорога до бара пролетает практически незаметно.

Внутри людно, но довольно чисто. Признаться честно, Стив не ожидал ничего особенного от бара в небольшом городе, но он приятно удивлён. Тут есть не только барная стойка и столики для компаний, но и танцпол, и даже караоке. Стив вертит головой, стараясь осмотреть всё вокруг, пока Баки не берёт его за руку и не тянет к одному из столиков, за которым уже сидят несколько парней.

Они шумно встают и начинают обнимать Баки, хлопать его по плечу и здороваться со Стивом, пожимая ему руку. Стив правда старается запомнить их имена: Дум-Дум, Морита, Дернир, Гейб, Монти. Он всё ещё пытается уложить всё это у себя в голове, когда они усаживаются за стол, а Баки наклоняется к нему.

— Что ты будешь пить? — спрашивает он. В баре не так шумно, поэтому ему не приходится повышать голос, чтобы перекричать музыку. — Обычно мы берём шоты с водкой, но, может, ты хочешь коктейль или что-нибудь безалкогольное?

Стив мешкает. Он не хочет напиваться так, чтобы ему было стыдно на следующий день. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его стошнило при Баки. Но и совсем не пить он тоже не хочет.

— Виски с колой, пожалуйста, — решает Стив. От одного коктейля ему не станет плохо, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы почувствовать приятное опьянение.

Когда они определяются с заказом, все резко выкрикивают «Чур не я» и касаются носа пальцем. Стив только непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Так мы решаем, кто идёт заказывать, — объясняет Баки. — Так как ты не знал, что мы так делаем, получается, что проиграл Гейб.

Гейб хмурится, но выходит из-за стола и направляется к барной стойке.

— Итак, Стив, — начинает Монти, плотоядно улыбаясь. — Как вы познакомились с Баки?

— Я его сосед? — отвечает Стив, но звучит так неуверенно, что его ответ похож на вопрос. Он не привык к такому вниманию к своей персоне.

Ребята переглядываются.

— Так ты тот самый Стив? — поигрывает бровями Дум-Дум.

— Тот самый?

Баки громко прочищает горло.

— Да, тот самый Стив, который живёт по соседству и у которого я постоянно одалживаю сахар и другую херню.

— Это не одалживание, если ты никогда ничего не возвращаешь, — беззлобно поддевает его Стив.

Дернир хохочет.

— Так его, Стив. — В его словах слышится интересный акцент, но прежде чем Стив успевает понять, какой именно, Гейб возвращается с выпивкой, и им становится не до этого.

— За новые знакомства! — поднимает тост Морита.

Ребята опрокидывают шоты, а Стив потягивает коктейль. Они начинают рассказывать новости (Дум-Дум устроился на новую работу, Монти нашёл себе девушку, а Гейб поругался с парнем) и обмениваться историями о школьных временах. Стив мало говорит, ему нравится слушать их и смеяться. Они подкалывают и пихают друг друга, но по-доброму. У Стива всегда были друзья, но никогда не было такой компании парней. И стать её частью, хоть и на один вечер… Это приятно.

Когда они выпивают по четвёртому шоту, а Стив почти допивает свой коктейль, Баки объявляет, что пора танцевать. Стив и Гейб недовольно стонут, а остальные ликуют.

— Мы со Стивом останемся здесь и перемоем вам кости, — объявляет Гейб, и Стив согласно кивает.

Баки хмурится и строго смотрит на Гейба, а тот невинно хлопает глазами в ответ. Прищурившись и погрозив пальцем, Баки уходит за парнями в сторону танцпола. Проводив их взглядом, Гейб поворачивается к Стиву.

— Не любишь танцевать? — спрашивает он.

— Не-а, — мотает головой Стив. — Никогда не любил. Я слишком неловкий и постоянно наступаю партнёрам на ноги. А ты?

— Не могу танцевать пьяным, — пожимает плечами Гейб. — Сразу начинает кружиться голова и клонит в сон. А заканчивать вечер я ещё не хочу.

Стив улыбается.

— Итак… — неуверенно начинает он. — Что вы имели в виду, когда спросили, тот ли самый я Стив?

— О. — Гейб замолкает, явно думая, стоит ли рассказывать. Возможно, так Стив нарушает границы Баки и лезет туда, куда не стоит, но ему слишком любопытно. Он закусывает губу, наблюдая за беззвучной борьбой Гейба. — Да похуй. На самом деле, ничего особенного. Просто когда Баки только переехал в новую квартиру, он написал, что напротив него живёт очень горячий парень Стив. И с тех пор мы его дразним.

Стив широко распахивает глаза. Это и правда ничего особенного, он всегда считал Баки привлекательным, но… Но он не знал, что Баки тоже испытывал к нему интерес. Иногда Стиву кажется, что он всё ещё тот худенький маленький мальчик с астмой и слабым иммунитетом, поэтому его всё ещё удивляет, когда люди считают его горячим.

— Вау, эм… Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Да не за что, только Баки лучше не знать, что я это сделал. Они и так говорят, что я не умею держать язык за зубами, — обиженно протягивает Гейб и смотрит на пустые рюмки. — Пойду возьму ещё шоты, ты будешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — качает головой Стив, допивая остатки коктейля. Мир уже стал слегка замедленным, и этого ему достаточно.

Гейб уходит, а Стив переводит взгляд на танцпол. Помимо Баки и его друзей там ещё несколько человек. Они прыгают, смеются и веселятся, и Стив не может не улыбнуться, глядя на них. Но музыка сменяется, включается более медленная и чувственная песня, они немного успокаиваются, и Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом.

Стива будто прошибает током. Он не может отвести взгляд от Баки, который начинает двигать бёдрами из стороны в сторону в такт музыке. Стив облизывает губы, и Баки повторяет за ним. Он ведёт ладонью по груди и животу, останавливаясь у ремня. Стив несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на его ладонь, на пальцы, играющие с ремнём, а затем переводит взгляд на лицо Баки, который ухмыляется и приподнимает брови, словно бросает вызов. Подойди, если осмелишься.

Стива всегда было слишком легко взять на слабо.

Он ставит пустой стакан на стол и идёт к Баки. Его словно тянет к нему магнитом. Он едва не врезается в Гейба, несущего поднос с выпивкой. Тот что-то говорит ему, Стив на автомате что-то отвечает в ответ, но всё его внимание приковано к Баки. Наконец, спустя, кажется, вечность, он делает последние шаги и подходит практически вплотную к Баки.

— Привет, — выдыхает тот. — Потанцуем?

Баки обнимает Стива за шею, и Стив кладёт руки ему на талию. Его ведёт. Во рту пересохло, ему хочется прижать Баки к себе и никогда не отпускать. Ему хочется узнать, какие его губы на вкус и как он выглядит, извиваясь на простынях. Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза, как будто хочет прочесть его мысли, узнать все секреты. Он снова улыбается и опускает руки Стива ниже, на бёдра.

Стив не сдерживается. Он рычит и прижимает бёдра Баки вплотную к своим. Они трутся друг о друга, словно школьники, Баки прижимается ещё ближе к нему, жарко дышит в шею. Стив поглаживает его бёдра, поднимается к талии, ныряет под футболку и рисует большими пальцами круги по тёплой коже. Баки тихо стонет ему в ухо, и этот звук прошивает Стива насквозь, внутри живота теплеет.

— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Стив.

Он не понимает, как ему вообще могло быть неловко касаться Баки, потому что сейчас он ни на секунду не хочет убирать руки с его тела. Но этого мало, ему хочется большего, и Стив опускает ладони на задницу Баки, обтянутую джинсами, и крепко сжимает, вжимая его в себя.

— Стив, — выдыхает Баки ему в шею, касаясь губами кожи. По спине бегут мурашки. — Подними голову.

Стив смотрит наверх и видит, что над ними висит веточка омелы. Он немного отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Баки. Тот мягко улыбается. Стив видит, что он пьян, и знает, что целовать пьяного человека — неправильно, но он и сам пьян. Это ведь должно как-то смягчить ситуацию?

Затем Баки приподнимается на цыпочки и тянется к губам Стива, и все мысли вылетают из головы. Стив наклоняется к Баки, и они наконец-то целуются. Баки довольно ахает, размыкая губы и впуская язык Стива. На вкус он как водка, но Стива это не останавливает. Они целуются медленно, почти лениво, но так прекрасно. Баки зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, оттягивает пряди, и Стив стонет в поцелуй. Внутри всё теплеет, и мир вокруг перестаёт существовать, остаётся только Баки, его мягкие губы и горячий язык. Стив снова запускает ладони под футболку Баки.

Баки отстраняется, но Стив не успевает испугаться, что сделал что-то не так, потому что его тут же тянут за руку.

— Пойдём отсюда.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующее утро Стив просыпается в одиночестве. Несколько мгновений он не понимает, где находится, потому что он явно не в своей спальне, а затем всё вспоминает. Рождество с родителями Баки, поход в бар, поцелуй. Последняя мысль заставляет Стива улыбнуться.

Он вспоминает и предыдущий вечер: они с Баки попрощались с его друзьями и пошли домой. В голове мелькают картинки Баки в свете уличных фонарей, прижатого к дереву и облизывающего губы. Стив усмехается. Кажется, они немного увлеклись по дороге. В дом они пытались пробраться тихо, шикая друг на друга и смеясь. В комнате Баки попытался начать сексуально раздеваться, но запутался в футболке и повалился на кровать. Это вызвало очередной приступ смеха и разрушило настроение. Поэтому они просто легли спать.

Сейчас Стив даже рад этому, хотя ночью член, начавший твердеть, явно был против. У него был опыт секса по пьяни, и почти каждый раз на утро он жалел об этом. Стив почти на сто процентов уверен, что не пожалел бы, но не знает, как отреагировал бы Баки. Стиву не хочется, чтобы Баки жалел о сексе с ним.

Правда, как смотреть ему в глаза, Стив не знает. Баки сбежал сегодня утром, потому что не хотел встречаться со Стивом? Что ж, это будет проблематично, потому что им предстоит ещё день находиться в доме родителей Баки, а затем двенадцать часов ехать в одной машине. Или Баки просто рано проснулся и не захотел лежать в кровати? Или — Стив же может помечтать, ну — он захотел принести ему завтрак в постель?

Ладно, Стив просто спустится вниз и будет действовать по ситуации. Он быстро принимает душ, чистит зубы и переодевается, а затем отправляется на кухню. За столом сидят Баки с чашкой кофе перед ним и Винни.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует его она.

— Доброе, — отвечает Стив, а потом переводит взгляд на Баки.

Тот кивает, не глядя на него. Желудок Стива ухает вниз. Это плохо.

Пока они едят, Винни расспрашивает Баки о его друзьях, и он делится последними новостями. Стив молча жуёт свой тост, сидя рядом с ним. Ему некомфортно. Видит ли Винни, что ему некомфортно? Спросит ли она, что случилось? Будет обидно, если их секрет раскроется в последний день.

Но Винни либо не замечает, либо даёт им самим решить свои проблемы, потому что после пары вопросов она встаёт из-за стола и говорит, что ей нужно заняться делами по дому. Стив выдыхает, потому что им с Баки наконец выдастся шанс обсудить произошедшее, но Баки допивает кофе, всполаскивает чашку и уходит из кухни быстрее, чем Стив успевает прожевать тост. Стив сглатывает, внутри всё холодеет. Это плохо.

После завтрака Стив находит Баки в гостиной. Они с Джорджем смотрят какой-то спортивный матч, и Джордж приглашает его присоединиться к ним. Стив садится рядом с Баки, и тот приобнимает Стива за плечи, но не смотрит на него и не говорит ему ни слова. Потом к ним спускается Бекка, всё ещё сверлящая их взглядом, от которого Стиву хочется вжаться в спинку дивана, и при ней им точно не удастся поговорить. Во время перерыва Стив сбегает наверх.

Баки к нему не приходит. Стив ложится на кровать, листает ленту, немного играет в телефон, читает. Это даже хорошо, убеждает себя он. Время, проведённое наедине с собой, идёт ему на пользу. Ему нравится семья Баки, понравились его друзья, но Стив привык жить один и видеться с друзьями по выходным. Несколько дней, проведённых в большой компании, утомляют его, и он пользуется возможностью перезарядиться.

Он проводит в кровати всё утро. Спустя несколько часов Бекка стучит в дверь и зовёт его на обед. За столом он садится рядом с Баки, и тот снова _не смотрит_ на него. Он ведёт себя как обычно, шутит, улыбается, смеётся, но ни в какую не смотрит на Стива и не обращается к нему. Стив даже просит передать ему соль, и Баки как ни в чём не бывало протягивает солонку, глядя ему куда-то в плечо.

Стив знает, что он виноват. Он пересёк черту. Он видел, как сильно Баки был пьян, и всё равно воспользовался этим. И ещё пытался найти себе оправдания, мол, он тоже был пьян. И ещё радовался этому поцелую утром. Сейчас во рту появлялась горечь от одной только мысли об этом. Неудивительно, что Баки даже не смотрит на него. Стив, должно быть, отвратителен ему.

И всё же Стив хочет объясниться (хотя что он может сказать?) и извиниться. Ему казалось, что у них с Баки правда может что-то получиться. Потому что за эти пару дней он привязался к нему. Теперь Стиву хочется проводить время с его друзьями, играть в настольные игры с его семьёй, узнавать у Бекки, как у неё дела и нравится ли ей учиться на архитектора. Это произошло слишком резко и слишком быстро, но Стив ничего не может с этим поделать. Возможно, Рождество — и правда семейный праздник, и теперь он чувствует себя частью этой семьи.

После обеда они снова устраивают семейный кинопросмотр, Баки снова обнимает его, но Стиву хочется кричать. Ему тошно от того, что Баки приходится заставлять себя касаться его, вести себя так, будто он влюблён. Он бы встал и ушёл, если бы Винни не попросила его остаться.

— Что я за хозяйка, если мой гость прячется наверху в одиночестве? — шутит она. Стив выдавливает улыбку и остаётся.

Ему кажется, что Бекка точно что-то заметила, но, к счастью, она ничего не говорит. Они смотрят обе части «Одного дома», и Стив пялится в экран и смеётся в нужных местах, но мыслями он далеко. Он представляет, какой ужасно неловкой будет завтрашняя поездка. Он пытается придумать, что сказать, чтобы Баки простил его. Он даже не знает, выслушает ли Баки его завтра, но Стив должен попытаться. Он не простит себе, если зарождающаяся дружба с Баки (а может и что-то большее) завянет из-за него.

Остаток дня проходит в тревоге. Стив места себе не находит, ему хочется подняться в комнату и немного поплакать, чтобы снять напряжение, но ему приходится улыбаться, потому что он не хочет оскорблять Винни и Джорджа. Наконец после ужина они с Баки отправляются спать под предлогом того, что им завтра рано вставать. Они с Баки доходят до лестницы, и Стив решает, что это достаточно далеко от кухни, чтобы их не услышали. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но его перебивают.

— Стив!

Он оборачивается и видит Бекку.

— Можно поговорить с тобой?

Внутри Стива всё холодеет, но он кивает. О чём Бекка хочет поговорить с ним?

— Я просто хотела извиниться за то, как вела себя вчера и сегодня, — отвечает она, выкручивая пальцы. — В какой-то момент мне начало казаться, что вы просто притворяетесь, и я захотела вывести вас на чистую воду. Глупо, я знаю.

Она нервно смеётся, проводя ладонью по волосам, и Стив смеётся в ответ, хотя ему совсем не смешно.

— Но потом я заметила, как Баки смотрит на тебя. Это он бы не смог подделать. Поэтому не знаю, какая кошка между вами пробежала, но надеюсь, это не из-за меня, и надеюсь, вы помиритесь.

— Бекка, — выдыхает Стив. — Конечно, ты тут не при чём. Я просто… обидел Баки. И не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Он простит тебя, — уверенно отвечает Бекка, улыбаясь. — Он всегда прощал меня, даже когда я разозлилась и испортила его любимую футболку. Не думаю, что ты сделал что-то хуже этого.

Стив снова смеётся, хотя ему всё ещё не смешно.

— Да, это сложно переплюнуть. Ладно, я пойду. Спокойной ночи, Бекс.

— Ты сократил сокращение моего имени? — ухмыляется Бекка, приподняв брови. Стив пожимает плечами и чувствует, как уголки губ приподнимаются в первой за день искренней улыбке. — Спокойной ночи, Стив.

Стив поднимается по ступенькам и проходит в комнату. Баки лежит на кровати лицом к стене.

— Баки? Ты спишь? — шепчет Стив.

Нет ответа. Либо Баки действительно уснул, либо притворяется.

Так или иначе, Стив устало выдыхает и отправляется в ванную. Только сейчас он может обдумать слова Бекки. « _Я заметила, как Баки смотрит на тебя_ ». Стиву казалось, что Баки вообще на него не смотрит. Но, может, он только избегал его взгляда? И как вообще Баки может смотреть на него? С отвращением? Или он такой хороший актёр, что смог замаскировать и это? Стив не знает. Голова начинает болеть от всех этих мыслей, и он ложится на кровать, желая просто уснуть и забыться. Но сон долго не приходит, и Стив ворочается на кровати, стараясь шевелиться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Баки.

***

На следующий день они просыпаются в пять утра, чтобы отправиться в Нью-Йорк. Баки тут же отправляется в ванную, а Стив бросает в сумку свои вещи. После ванной Баки проходит через комнату и направляется в сторону ступеней, а Стив даже не пытается остановить его. У них всё равно впереди двенадцатичасовая поездка, они успеют поговорить. Вместо этого он отправляется в ванную и быстро принимает душ.

Внизу Винни заставляет их позавтракать перед дорогой, чтобы не ехать на голодный желудок. Джордж тоже с ними, но он ничего не ест, а просто сидит за столом, отчаянно зевая. Стив думает, что он, скорее всего, отправится спать дальше, как только они уедут.

Когда с завтраком оказывается покончено, они выходят во двор. К этому моменту Бекка тоже спускается, зевая и потирая глаза. Она обнимает Баки, а затем и Стива и улыбается ему, подмигивая. Стив улыбается в ответ, в груди разливается тепло. Затем к нему подходит Винни.

— Спасибо, что провёл Рождество с нами, Стив, — улыбается она и обнимает его, похлопывая по спине.

— Спасибо, что пригласили меня, — отвечает Стив.

Винни смотрит на него с таким теплом, что внезапно в горле появляется комок, и ему приходится часто моргать, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Кивнув на прощание, он пожимает руку Джорджу и садится в машину, выдыхая. Баки садится за руль, заводит машину, и они отъезжают.

Первые несколько минут они едут в тишине. Напряжение в воздухе такое сильное, что Стиву кажется, будто он может потрогать его рукой. Наконец, собравшись с духом, он поворачивается к Баки и начинает говорить.

— Баки…

— Стив, — перебивает его Баки, не сводя глаз с дороги. — Может, мы поговорим, когда приедем, а не когда нам предстоит двенадцатичасовая дорога? Мы оба знаем, что после этого разговора будет неловко.

Как будто сейчас им было комфортно. Но Стив видит, как напрягаются плечи Баки, как он крепко сжимает руль, как на скулах ходят желваки, и сдаётся. Он не хочет доставлять Баки ещё больший дискомфорт. Поэтому он только кивает и откидывается на сидение. Ему грустно и обидно, голова начинает болеть, хочется спать. Стив решает расправиться хотя бы с одной из этих проблем и закрывает глаза.

Он просыпается часа через три, делает несколько глотков воды и пытается занять себя телефоном, но его быстро начинает укачивать. Тогда Стив переводит взгляд на дорогу. Атмосфера снова кажется слишком напряжённой, в тишине Стиву кажется, что он дышит слишком громко и раздражает Баки этим, и он тянется к магнитоле, бросая на Баки вопросительный взгляд.

Баки никак не реагирует, и Стив включает радио. Везде играют новогодние и рождественские песни, и он вздыхает. Настроение у него совсем не праздничное.

Они несколько раз останавливаются на заправке, чтобы сходить в туалет, поесть и просто размять ноги. Очень сложно понять, для чего именно очередная остановка, когда они не разговаривают. Поэтому Стив просто постоянно бросает взгляды на Баки и практически следует за ним хвостиком. Это утомительно. Если Баки это и раздражает, он ничего не говорит.

Когда они наконец подъезжают к дому, Стиву кажется, что даже дышать становится легче. Сейчас всё решится. И даже самый ужасный сценарий будет лучше, чем эта бесконечная давящая неизвестность. Баки паркуется около дома, и Стив поворачивается к нему. Он всё так же смотрит вперёд. У Стива в груди что-то сжимается. Неужели он так противен Баки, что тот не хочет даже взглянуть на него?

— Баки, помнишь, ты сказал, что сделаешь всё, что я попрошу? — спрашивает Стив. Этот разговор произошёл всего несколько дней назад, а кажется, что с того момента прошла вечность. И, возможно, использовать слова Баки против в него в такой ситуации подло, но Стиву уже всё равно. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы Баки выслушал его.

Баки горько усмехается.

— Дай угадаю, ты попросишь меня держаться от тебя подальше и больше никогда к тебе не подходить.

Стиву кажется, что он ослышался. _Что_?

— Что?

Баки наконец смотрит на него. Стив видит, что у него дрожат губы, и Баки делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Ты ясно дал понять, где проходят твои границы, а я не то что пересёк их, я пробежал ещё десять километров, — говорит Баки, и Стив только непонимающе хмурится. — Но, чёрт, Стив, ты был таким красивым в том баре, а я выпил слишком много, и я знаю, что это не оправдание, блядь, но мне так хотелось коснуться тебя и поцеловать тебя. Я не сдержался, и я воспользовался тем, что ты был пьян, потому что без алкоголя ты и близко не подошёл бы ко мне, а я хотел узнать, каково это — целовать тебя.

Стиву кажется, что он оказался в какой-то параллельной реальности. Они с Баки как будто говорят о разных ситуациях. Баки выпил слишком много? Баки его поцеловал? Он не хотел этого? _Что_?

— Что?

— И я так злюсь на себя за то, что я всё испортил, — продолжает Баки, как будто не слыша Стива. — Я пригласил тебя, потому что ты давно мне нравишься и я надеялся, что, если мы проведём время вместе, мы подружимся, а потом, возможно, из этого получится что-то большее, но я напился и всё испортил, блядь.

У Стива начинает кипеть голова от всей этой информации. Он давно нравится Баки? Баки надеялся, что они станут друзьями?

— Что? — в третий раз повторяет Стив. На этот раз Баки не перебивает его, просто смотрит на него. — А как же твои постоянные партнёры?

— Они были на одну ночь, — пожимает плечами Баки. Он проводит ладонью по волосам, и Стив замечает, что у него дрожат руки. — Я не думал, что мне что-то светит с тобой, поэтому и не пытался. Но сейчас это не важно.

Баки вздыхает, открывает дверь машины и выходит на улицу. Несколько мгновений Стив смотрит на пустое кресло, открывая и закрывая рот. Затем он мотает головой и тоже выбирается из машины. Баки в это время достаёт сумки из багажника.

— Баки, подожди, пожалуйста, — просит его Стив.

Баки смотрит на него, и он выглядит таким испуганным, что у Стива сжимается сердце.

— Почему ты избегал меня весь вчерашний день?

— Я знал, что тебе будет некомфортно в моём присутствии, поэтому хотел, чтобы тебе как можно меньше приходилось находиться рядом со мной, — объясняет Баки, заламывая пальцы.

Стив не может сдержаться. Эта ситуация так абсурдна, что он начинает смеяться. Баки смотрит на него с непониманием, возможно даже обидой, но Стив не может остановиться, пока у него не начинает болеть живот. Стиву кажется, что так он избавляется от стресса, накопившегося за последние несколько дней.

— Баки, это безумие. Я думал, что это _я_ обидел тебя тем поцелуем.

— Что? — Глаза Баки округляются.

— Ты выпил гораздо больше меня, и я думал, что это я воспользовался тем, что ты пьян. А на следующий день ты не мог оставаться со мной наедине, и я думал, что это из-за того, что я тебе противен.

Стив не мог перестать улыбаться. Он ни в чём не виноват. Баки не ненавидит его.

— Нет, Стив! Ты не можешь быть противен мне.

— Потому что я давно тебе нравлюсь? — играет бровями Стив.

Баки трёт шею, застенчиво улыбаясь в ответ. Вау. Стив никогда не видел его застенчивым.

— Вроде того.

— И так как ты всё ещё должен выполнить то, что я захочу, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной на свидание.

Баки тяжело вздыхает.

— Но только потому, что я должен тебе, Стив. Иначе я бы ни за что не согласился.

Но Стив видит, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку, его глаза сияют. Стив показывает Баки язык.

— Тогда я зайду за тобой завтра в восемь?

— Буду ждать, — улыбается Баки.

Они достают сумки из багажника, поднимаются на свой этаж и расходятся по квартирам. Но прежде чем Стив закрывает за собой дверь он оборачивается и видит солнечную улыбку Баки. Он улыбается в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Буду рада видеть вас в группе, посвящённой моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy :3


End file.
